Despite major advances in treatment during the past two decades, cardiovascular disease (CVD) remains a leading cause of death and disability. The need for improved strategies for primary and secondary prevention is particularly urgent in African Americans, who suffer disproportionately from CVD and its complications, yet have less access to and receive poorer quality of treatment. The Candidate for this Patient-Oriented Research in Cardiovascular Disparities Award proposes to accomplish the following specific aims: 1) To amplify her work in understanding the mechanisms of racial disparities and testing multi-level interventions (patient, clinician, organizational, and community) that reduce disparities and;speed the translation of evidence-based approaches to HTN management into clinical and public health practice, and create models for future interventions;2) To train a new generation of scholars who are engaged in research to better understand causes and identify sustainable solutions to CVD disparities;and 3) to translate and disseminate of evidence generated from her research program into clinical and public health practice and policy by creating, maintaining, and further enhancing partnerships with community residents, health care provider organizations, health departments, community organizations and policy-makers and by using community-based participatory research principles to guide the research through all phases including planning, implementation, evaluation, translation, and dissemination. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Despite major advances in treatment during the past decade, cardiovascular disease (CVD) remains a leading cause of death and disability. The need for improved strategies for primary and secondary prevention is particularly urgent in African Americans, who suffer disproportionately from CVD and its complications, yet have less access to and receive poorer quality of treatment. The candidate for this award proposes to apply her expertise in clinical epidemiology, health services research, and implementation science to mentor a cadre of patient-oriented scholars committed to identifying mechanisms for disparities in care and outcomes of CVD and implementing and disseminating effective treatment models for hypertension and its complications, with special emphasis on African Americans.